


Pale Bark

by Jhathura



Series: Bite Size [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Ficlet, Lore - Freeform, Vampire Bites, Werewolf, mythical creatures, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhathura/pseuds/Jhathura
Summary: what would you give for love?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bite Size [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Pale Bark

Kara stares earnestly at the taut bounce of Lena’s ass. The sway of Lena’s hips is intentional, of course. Within these moments everything she does is designed to entice Kara. To elicit very specific responses Lena has studied for years. She knows if she tilts her head the slightest bit more while stretching, Kara will growl. Knows if she straightens her back while bending over any furniture item, Kara will press into her, raking her talons down Lena’s back. If she whispers anything in Kara’s ears while straddling her lap, Lena will be rewarded. 

It is atypical for a vampire and a werewolf to cohabitate. Not entirely unheard of, but unusual. Stranger still, is the thin, silver collar Lena wears. Her fingers flit across the metal whenever she wants Kara smoldering under her libidinous admiration. This is what she’s done today. Lena woke up insatiable and Kara wasn’t there. It is their routine that Kara be there when Lena lays to rest, and when she rises. 

Lena had to search the corridors of their expansive property before finding Kara replacing a hummingbird feeder in a far corner of their land. The sight had been endearing. Stirring something in Lena she relishes. Kara’s golden mane glimmering in the sunlight. Her arms flexing, fingers nimble, placing the small container of nectar on a low tree branch. 

“Good morning darling!” 

Kara smiles brightly. “Hi baby! I realized the little family had run out of food.”

Her eyes beam with love for all small creatures, waiting for Lena to shower her with pride as the beauty strides toward the grove of English Hawthornes. Lena teases Kara with that signature trace of the necklace. Kara sees the gesture, one thought blazing in her mind, _mine_. A quick bound and Kara is caught in Lena’s equally fast embrace. They exchange hungry, sloppy kisses. Kara tingling beneath each delicate touch of Lena’s hand to flesh. Lena’s pupils dilate at the sound of Kara’s ever accelerating heart rate. Purring, she pulls her mouth from her lover’s. 

“Darling,” she pouts in just that coy way, igniting electric arousal deep within Kara, “you weren’t there when I woke up. I missed you.” A wicked giggle and batting of long, dark lashes. 

Kara doesn’t speak. Can’t. All she can do is tear the hem of fabric, lifting Lena’s legs around her waist, and whimper. Burying her face into Lena’s chest. Licking at the soft skin between perfectly undead breasts. Suddenly, Kara’s hair is yanked backward, shocking pain through her scalp and racing down her spine. Her nostrils flair as her carnal instincts come alive. Her strength is nearly imposing as she grips Lena’s hips, thrusting a warning punishment into a pleasurable groin. Lena slaps Kara, pushing the now transforming beast to the ground. Both monsters letting loose in their secluded garden. 

“Tell me.” Lena hisses. She grabs Kara’s chin, forcing eye contact. Tongue gliding over growing canines. Claws shredding the back of Lena’s previously snug dress. Kara’s need to feed almost as frantic as her wife’s. Her vision is hazy, but she forces herself to focus. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this particular dance, Lena always asks consent. Neither will be satisfied until she says yes. 

“Drink.” 

Lena is lightning on Kara’s neck. Kara howls briefly from the ragged lacerations of layered derma. Singeing, searing pain subsides beneath gluttonous suckling. 

“Good girl.” Kara lauds, holding Lena too tight. Scratching skin that immediately heals. Lena is nearly ready now. Kara waits to see that tinge in Lena’s cheeks. Her hands are everywhere on Lena’s body. Mind swimming from being drained. Almost faint, definitely dizzy, growing weaker but still craving Lena. Wanting to nourish her. Satisfy that coiling, obsessive urge. Kara feels herself just starting to drift, down down down. 

Lena’s mouth is full of delicious, copper liquid. Gulp after gorging gulp she swallows. Taking in Kara’s essence, her memories, her life. She is intoxicated with the sweet goodness of her beloved. Body reinvigorated, she feels the slow bum-bump resume again its languid metronome count. Lena laps at Kara’s carotid. So close close close. Until the white light of reaping shines out from every pore. Lena drops Kara for just a moment. Only a breath. While she obtains what monks have described as nirvana. A pause. A sigh. A feeling outside of time and space. She forgets herself. Floats in this continuum. Before selfishness gives way to urgency. 

“Kara, you still with me?”

Lena looks down to see her dearest sleepily hovering over the edge of consciousness. Kara’s ability to heal exponentially in this state sustaining her. Barely. Lena pricks her thumb on a retracting tooth and slides the blood over Kara’s lips. A flicker of tongue. A passionate kiss of recovery. Kara is flooded with the power of Lena’s ichor. Her eyes flutter open to a rosy, blushing smile. 

“Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally intended to be a full smut scene. then I distracted myself with the respective sensations of feasting. so there ya go!


End file.
